The forces which control distribution of fluid between intra- and extracellular space defined by the Starling equation need to be more precisely measured to determine the effects of various methods for replacement of blood and fluid losses. Using the Scholander-Hargens wick modification and a newly developed oncometer, we will measure serum and interstitial oncotic and interstitial hydrostatic pressure in animals and human patients. We will study the effects of fluid therapy electrolyte solutions, isotonic and hypertonic and protein-containing fluids in volume replacement of burn and othe trauma victims and patients undergoing major vascular surgery. Experimental animal models of burn and hypovolemic shock to stimulate clinical injury will add the ability to measure tissue water and compliance. These studies will provide information about the effects of injury, shock, and resuscitation on the relation between serum and interstitial pressures, fluid balance and fluid composition. The general status of the subjects, their pulmonary function, and lung water will also be measured. The effect on difference between colloidal osmotic pressure of serum and interstitium and tissue hydrostatic and the calculated changes in cell water on the distribution of body fluids will be estimated.